


Cakes

by riahchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For jeeno2 who requested a food disaster... this isn't very disastrous. Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



After coming home from an early shift at the bakery, Hot Pie walked into the apartment to find a haze of flour and the sound of raised voices in the air. Setting a bakery box next to the door and venturing further in, Hot Pie walked further in with a look of confusion on his face.

 

The kitchen was a mess and, as he stepped in, Arya and Gendry were yelling at eachother while flour was still being sprayed in the air and Gendry was trying to shut the mixer off. Hot Pie stood in mild horror until Arya noticed him.

 

“You’re not supposed to be home yet!” she yelled as she tried to shove him out of the room.

 

“But…”

 

“No! Go away! So shower! Do something but don’t come back for an hour!” Arya had finally succeeded in pushing him away from the kitchen.

 

“Okaaay…”

 

Arya turned around, went back into the kitchen and proceeded to begin yelling at Gendry again. Hot Pie retreated to his room.

 

In an hour, there was a knock at his door and, when he called out, Gendry stuck his head in. 

 

“You can come out now.”

 

With continued confusion, Hot Pie followed him back to the kitchen, which was cleaner now, where Arya was standing proudly next to an mostly in tact pineapple upsidedown cake that had twenty lit candles sticking out of the top.

  
He was touched when his roommates sat him down and started singing and he almost didn’t notice the burned remnants of previous cakes in the overfilled trash can. He blew out the candles and did not mention the three cupcakes in the box by the door.


End file.
